The Pregnancy of Baby Hofstadter
by ColeMermaid3000
Summary: A prequel to my other fanfiction, Baby Hofstadter. This fanfiction takes place over the first 8 months of Penny's pregnancy.
1. The Moment They Knew (Chapter 1)

**So, here is the start of prequel, as promised. This first chapter is set in the 2 month gap between the final episodes. I hope you enjoy! A short opening chapter of what will be an adventure of Penny's pregnancy. s**

* * *

22/04/2019 05.46am

Penny suddenly woke up, and for the third morning in a row, again found herself dashing to the toilet with uncontrolled nausea. No sooner than she reached the toilet did last nights food come back out. Leonard woke up to the noise, pulled on his robe and headed towards the bathroom door. "You okay in there Penny?"

"I'm f- f..." She couldnt finish before she began to throw up again. Leonard opened the door, picking her hair tie up of the counter and knelt on the floor beside her. When she had finished throwing up, he pulled her hair back into the best ponytail he could manage. A few moments later and she started to throw up again, and he rubbed her back gently, trying to be as comforting as he could. When she sat up again, he handed her a flannel to wipe her mouth, and flushed the toilet. She slumped back against the toilet. "I wish I knew what was going on with me. This is horrible." She complained.

"Let's check if you've got a fever. You're definitely not going to work again."

"I know. I just dont get it, first few hours of the morning I feel awful, then I wanna cram my face with food and then this again in the morning. Ugh.." She sighed.

"I'm sure it's just a sickness bug. It'll pass but. Let's get you back to bed."

"Leonard I'm fine." She sighed. She looked up at him, his face was very serious. "Fine!" She sighed, and followed him out the door and back into bed. Penny climbed back into bed, and once Leonard was satisfied she was tucked in, he went to get her a glass of water and the thermometer. He checked her temperature for her. "Totally normal. That's strange, I wonder what all this sickness is about. Lets just hope you get better soon."

"Yeah, here's to hoping." She smiled sarcastically raising her glass of water before taking a sip. "Go back to sleep Leonard, you've got work."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright." Leonard said reluctantly, "But if you need me in the next 2 hours then wake me."

"Dont you worry, I will. Intentional or not." She added. "Love you."

"I love you too Penny."

* * *

_Later that day _

7.30pm

Penny was sat on the edge of the toilet in her pyjamas. A pregnancy test sat on the side of the basin. Penny tapped her foot. _Could this 3 minutes go on for any longer_, she thought to herself. Then the alarm on her phone began to ring. Penny took a deep breath before standing up and looking st the test. It read _Positive_. Penny didn't know what to do. She fell to the floor in shock, sitting against the bathtub. "Oh my god." She whispered. "I'm. I'm pregnant? Oh my god Im pregnant!" Leonard knocked on the door.

"You feeling okay Penny? You've been in there awhile? I didnt hear you throw up but.."

Penny pulled herself to her feet and opened the door. She threw herself into Leonard arms and started to smile and cry all at the same time. Once she had finished embracing him, he moved her to arms length. He was smiling. "Glad you're feeling okay. What's going on?"

"You're never gonna believe this Leonard but. I'm pregnant?"

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

" And its mine?"

"Of course it's yours you big idiot!" She smiled.

"I thought you didnt want kids?"

"I didnt think I did but. It's happening!" She smiled.

"Oh my god!" Leonard began to cry too, smiling and pulled Penny into a hug. "Were gonna have a baby!"

"We're gonna have a baby Leonard!" Penny leant towards him and kissed him gently. They rested their foreheads against each other, looking into each others eyes.

"I love you Leonard Hofstadter."

"I love you too Penny."


	2. Chapter 2

12/07/2019 5.25pm

Penny came through the door of the apartment building. She looked exhausted. _I'm so glad this elevator got fixed_ she thought to herself, as she pressed the button and waited. After it arrived she entered and headed up to her and Leonard's apartment. Leonard had texted to say he'd be home late, and to eat whatever she wanted not wait for him.

Penny reached her floor, turning her key in the lock, before opening the door. She dumped her bag on the floor, kicked off her chunky heels and hung up her jacket. She headed towards the fridge to grab a drink, "You thirsty little one? I know I am." She spoke looking down at her belly. Penny was often doing this when she was alone, it had become a force of habit. She took her drink and sat down on the couch, sighing with relief. She was tired. Since being pregnant she was always tired, with the constant sickness and being on her feet with all her sales pitches, it had all caught up with her. She was glad it was a Friday, 2 days of sweet relief.

It was only mid-july and she was dreading the never ending rise of summer temperatures, not only did it mean she had to deal with her pregnancy through unbearable heat, but this year the weather had decided to bring rain and thunderstorms from the mountains. Just like today, it had been raining on and off, but this evening, thick dark clouds had developed and every so often you could hear the faint rumbling of thunder. Penny was glad the rain cooled the air a little, but she wasn't a fan of thunderstorms. Hopefully the erratic weather would end soon.

Penny decided to change into some comfier clothes, deciding on a pair of sweats and her dressing gown. She returned to her place on the couch, flicking the TV on. "Boring. Boring. Boring. Oooh! Oh, seen that one before. Boring. Ugh, fine." She settled for a re-run of KUWTK. She checked her phone, still no update from Leonard. She suddenly felt lonely, unusual for her because she often enjoyed the silence, no Leonard with his 'blah blah blah science' and no Sheldon constantly on and on with his endless knowledge. Or bragging about his prize win, still. But Amy and Sheldon were out for dinners on Fridays, and Bernadette and Howard having Halley and Michael made it difficult to see them, since they were still a little worried about leaving the kids. Although Michael had finally said his first word! "Dada", much to Bernadette's annoyance. And well, Raj with his new girl, she had no choice but to sit alone and wait.

Before she knew, it Penny was drifting off to sleep on the couch.

* * *

_Penny's Dream_

_Penny is sat on a hospital bed._

_"No. no. no. no!" Penny looks down onto the bed and is met by blood. Terrified she cries for Leonard. She keeps calling for him but he doesn't come. Suddenly a doctor appears, "Unfortunately you've lost your baby" Another nurse appears "Were so sorry. There's nothing we can do." Sheldon appears. Suddenly Leonard appears,"Its alright you didn't even want this baby."_

_Penny starts crying and screaming "Stop! Go away! This isn't happening! Please just go!"_

* * *

_Meanwhile_

6.50pm

Leonard walks in the door of their apartment. He notices Penny asleep on the couch and carefully puts his bag down beside the door, hangs up his coat before he heads towards her slowly. Pulling a blanket off the back of the couch and covering her with it gently. "Leonard? Leonard?" Penny mumbles in her sleep. Leonard smiles, _she even thinks about me in her sleep_. He reaches for the remote and mutes the TV, before settling down in the arm chair with his phone in hand. "Stop! Please no!" Penny mumbles in her sleep. Leonard looks up at her. "This isn't happening! Stop!" She begins to shout, before waking herself up, bolting upright, breathing heavily.

"Hey!" Leonard calls gently, as he begins to kneel down next to her. "It's fine, it was just a dream." He reassures her, holding onto one of her hands. Penny looks around slightly dazed, Leonard moves to sit beside her, wraps an arm around her and holds her. Penny began to cry. "Hey, it's alright. You were just dreaming." She covers her face with her hands, and starts to cry even harder.

After a moment, she pulls them away again, wiping her eyes. "Here," Leonard says as he gently wipes her eyes with a tissue. "It's fine." Penny nods, resting her head on his shoulder as pulls her in tighter.

"I'm sorry," she began "it must be all these hormones just making my dreams weird."

"Do you want to talk about what happened, you're pretty worked up?"

"It was just about the baby. I lost it, and... and..." She tried to finish but couldn't as she began to cry a little again.

"It's fine Penny. Everything is fine, and little one is fine. It's all fine. Okay?" Penny nodded. "Like you said yourself, you've got all these hormones and its just making you dream weird and get upset. But it's fine. Really it is." Leonard tried his best to comfort her. She nodded again , sniffling slightly.

"Thank you Leonard."

He kissed her gently, he had an idea. "How does a warm bath sound? You look exhausted," Penny smiled at him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Gee. Thanks for the compliment," she laughed a little. "That actually sounds great." Leonard pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Ill go and run it."

"Thank you!" She called after him as he headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

After the bath was full. Leonard called for Penny. He had lit a candle on the side, filled the tub with bubbles and placed fresh towels on the rail. "There." Leonard said, satisfied Penny had everything she'd need.

"Thanks sweetie."

"No problem. I'm just gonna go.." Leonard headed for the door. "Just call me if you need something..."

"Leonard?" He turned back around to Penny. "Will you stay?"

"Sure..." He was a little taken back."I mean sure, if you want. You never usually ask but I guess that's fine..." He began to feel a little awkward, but smiled at her.

"Pease?" Penny pleaded as she started ti undress.

"Alright." Leonard smiled. Penny had taken off all but her underwear. She turned to the side and admired her figure in the mirror. "You look beautiful Penny."

"You know, I never thought I'd enjoy this part of having a baby. But I think I like the new me. This mommas body is gonna be great!"

"I mean. No matter how you look you're still gonna be the hot girl I took to prom." Leonard smiled at her, she rolled her eyes back at him. "Wellcatleast we know you're feeling better." He joked, all he got in return was a sarcastic smile.

Penny finished undressing and climbed into the bathtub. Leonard sat on the toilet with the lid down waiting for her. Penny began to wash, scooping water over her hair, into her hair. Leonard sat quietly and watched her, looking away every now and then so he didn't seem weird, even though it was his wife.

* * *

Later that evening once Penny had finished bathing, and Leonard had picked out her favourite pyjamas for her, they sat on the couch together. Penny led down one end with her legs draped across Leonard's lap, they often would sit like this. Of course it was Penny's choice of TV, Leonard had become slightly more of a pushover to Penny,given that she was carrying his child. But it was okay with him, he would do anything for her. Leonard realised his gaze had been off of the TV for awhile now, Penny had noticed and had been glancing back at him, he was too lost in his thoughts to notice. He suddenly came back.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Just you. The baby. Mainly you."

"Leonard?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Penny." He smiled, as he turned back to the TV.


End file.
